A Song of Script and Iron
by iron-x-script
Summary: A collection of my GaLe/Gajevy one-shots! (au, fluff, and angst included) *Not spoiler free*
1. A Sudden Re-Acquaintance

**Hi! I'll be posting one-shots from my tumblr account here. They won't be in any order so read them as you choose! This first one contains spoilers up until chapter 428..**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Sudden Re-Acquaintance**

Levy sighed and slammed her head down on the book in front of her with a softly murmured "ow."

She was utterly exhausted but she needed to translate the coded message, what if it would finally give them their long awaited answer? What if they could finally learn the location of Avatar? She groaned again and blearily rubbed at her eyes when her attention was captured sharply by a shadow that passed outside of her office door.

She tensed, instantly alert to the possible threat but minutes past and nothing happened, her peace remained undisturbed. She blew out a shaky sigh and put it down to her over-active imagination. She turned her attention once more to the enormous book and the small letter.

Moonlight bled through the window behind her and illuminated her small office that was surrounded by books, the smell of parchment and ink laced the air and created a comforting and most suited atmosphere to the script mage. The rest of the building at the council's headquarters was eerily silent as most council members had already turned in for the night, it being in the early hours of the morning now. It was the perfect time to try to discern the message so why couldn't she? She glared at the symbols as their meanings continued to elude her before snatching up the paper in frustration.

"Hang on…" she exclaimed and twisted the parchment towards the light and what she saw evoked a delighted cry of victory from her.

_There_. As the moonlight shone on the page, it illuminated writing that was scrawled in the corner and these runes she recognised. This was the real message. She scrambled over to her enormous book shelf to get the corresponding text to aid in her translation and set to work, scribbling furiously as she pushed the stray, blue curls back impatiently from her small face.

_"The demon slayer has joined us, come at once, our current base…"_ she began to read, before a loud crash interrupted her.

Suddenly and without warning, the glass had shattered in the window behind Levy eliciting a startled scream that ripped from her throat at the sudden onslaught of noise. However no person abruptly entered her office, only a small glimmering ball that flashed red at random intervals lay on the wooden floor beneath the window. Her heart pounded in her chest as she shakily lowered her hands from their protective position on her head.

Curious, she stood up warily from her desk, intending to take a closer look at the strange object when a strangled "LEVY! **NO!**" tore through the remaining silence.

Strong, muscular arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and Levy was plucked from where she stood before the desk. The strange orb flashed once more before it combusted with a deafening blast. The force of the explosion launched Levy and her captor through the air and she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the impact. However the arms encircling her tightened protectively and they twisted mid air so she would not face the brunt force of the inevitable collision.

Suddenly it dawned on her as to exactly whose arms she was in just as she felt his body collide with the far wall of her office and felt his head snap back with the sheer force. They collapsed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and Levy twisted out of the now limp grasp.

"Gajeel!" She cried, a sob catching in her throat as she pushed the raven black hair from his metal studded face, a face that had become so dear to her and one that she had missed greatly since Fairy Tail had disbanded. His garnet eyes were hidden behind closed lids and his mouth was twisted in an expression of pain. Burning pieces of parchment from Levy's beloved books fluttered down around them but none of that mattered as she pleaded with the man before her to wake up, tears making their way down her pale face and leaving a trail through the grime.

"Gajeel, please," she choked out, a painful ringing still piercing her ears.

"Hey Shrimp," he groaned, his tone layered with pain, "still attracting trouble I see," he said with a signature "gihi."

A shining smile of relief broke out on her features and in the tension of the moment, she daringly swooped in and planted a chaste kiss on his rough lips before ducking her head and blushing furiously.

Gajeel's red eyes widened in surprise in advance to a bout of coughing that wracked his body after inhaling too sharply. A devilish smirk almost instantaneously broke out on his face as he managed to get his breathing under control, "I think I need.. more.. air, Lev."

She gaped at him, trust Gajeel to turn a serious situation into a joke, she frowned in irritation and turned away, a stronger blush painting her already pink cheeks. She felt a tentative touch of a calloused hand on her chin and her face turned to meet his now serious expression. His eyes stared into hers as his hand travelled slowly to the nape of her neck, tickling the fine blue hairs as he pulled her down to meet his lips once more. He pulled himself upwards, wincing slightly at the movement, but drew Levy into a tight embrace and deepened the kiss, oblivious to the cinders that still rained down around them.

They broke for air and Gajeel touched his forehead to Levy's.

"Thank you for saving me, _again_," she whispered, a small smile playing on her slightly bruised lips.

"I missed it, you know," he replied, a grin pulling at his own, "and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

She looked at him in surprise, a dozen questions gleaming in her eyes.

"You're looking at Gajeel Redfox, chief commander of the council's detention enforcement unit," a cocky lilt accompanied his tone, "I'm gonna take down Avatar as soon as we locate the bastards, so we'll be here a while."

"Avatar… Gajeel! I know where they are!"

Now it was his turn to look at her in surprise. "You still amaze me shorty," he murmured, earning another blush from Levy at his words.

"I think that's why my office was just blown apart, to destroy the message, but I had already decoded it!" She grinned in triumph, proud of her achievement.

He shook his head in wonder before lurching to his feet with the slight assistance of Levy.

"C'mon, let's go find Lily, we only just arrived, I was.. eh.. just taking a look around," he said and she glanced up at him, surprised to see his ears had gone slightly red.

She thought back to the shadow outside her door and smirked knowingly, after all, it was a well known fact as to where Fairy Tail's Levy McGarden could be found and it would be quite the scandal to know Gajeel Redfox had instantly sought her out upon his arrival. Her heart swelled with happiness before reality quickly swooped in and crashed down around her as she was swept from the destruction of her office.

A pitiful wail escaped her..

**"My books!"**

* * *

**When I wrote this initially, council Gajevy wasn't even canon! I may have screamed when it came true xD I'm taking one-shot requests on my tumblr account so feel free to drop me an ask! (Name is the same, laurenira :D) **


	2. Broken Promises

***SPOILERS: If you don't read the manga, run away, run away now!***

**When Levy received her mission to infiltrate Avatar, what exactly happened? And how do the pair cope with living in such close quarters to each other? (Yes of course it's council Gajevy :D)**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

Levy groaned in frustration and turned over, slamming an extra pillow down over her ears. Honestly, how was it possible for just one man to snore **that** loudly!? She'd already spent half the night in the clutches of her intriguing book and now she wouldn't get a wink of sleep thanks to Gajeel's incessant snoring. He sounded like a damn freight train and he wasn't even in the same tent as her. Gajeel's and Lily's tent was next to hers but the cloth did nothing to block out his snores.

A subtle whoosh was suddenly heard followed by a loud thump and thankfully the abominable snoring stopped. An angry growl followed the now broken silence of the camp and two hushed voices began arguing in low tones. Levy smirked, she'd have to thank Pantherlily tomorrow.

"Oi Shrimp, c'mon we'll be late!" a familiar, gruff voice hollered from outside her tent. She moaned pitifully,but she'd only just closed her eyes, or at least that's how it felt to the exhausted script mage. She dragged herself into an upright position and stumbled from her bedroll out into the glaring sun of a bright, fresh morning.

She scowled and was greeted with one that surpassed her own.

"Sleep well?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she was still irritated with his ear splitting snores of the night before.

A muscle in his jaw quirked in annoyance, "How can I with your damn light shining from your tent and that damn cat waking me up every time I manage to fall asleep?!"

"Well maybe if you didn't snore like a dragon, we wouldn't have this problem!" She shot at him.

"Well maybe I could sleep if ye didn't stay up half the damn night reading with that stupid light," he retorted, his red eyes glimmering with irritation.

She shot him a final glare along with a muttered "baka" before she flounced off in the direction of the head council member's tent with him following closely behind.

* * *

Levy blew out a shaky breath she couldn't believe it, they'd actually chosen her for the mission. Of course she had volunteered immediately when the head of the council had requested someone to play the double agent and infiltrate Avatar, she was small and could easily go unnoticed but she didn't think they would actually pick her!

It was well known Levy McGarden hadn't got the utmost confidence in herself but Makarov had believed in her and she supposed the council did too. In her heart she was still a fairy tail mage and therefore she would take this challenge on with a strong spirit and a fierce determination to succeed.

"I'm all fired up," she thought with a sad smile and her heart ached for her friends. What she wouldn't give to tell Lucy about this or even receive some stern words from Erza about being careful or words of encouragement from Juvia and her unwavering optimism. She missed Jet and Droy most of all though, she missed their reassuring smiles and their resolute faith in her. She must write to them again soon. Her thoughts shifted to Gajeel and Pantherlily, the only two she had now.

Gajeel's face had darkened considerably when they announced at the meeting that she would be the one to take on the task. Her eyes had unconsciously flickered to him and she'd caught the glimmer of emotion that had flickered over his features. This was not a mission they could take together and they both knew it. Levy would be breaking her promise of not leaving his side.

When they had filed out of the main tent Gajeel had quickly made his exit and Levy couldn't see him anywhere in the crowds.

"Hey Levy! Congratulations on the big job, it'll be tough but I've no doubt you're more than capable," a voice rumbled from somewhere above her.

"Thanks Lily!" She chirped, a genuine smile tugging at her lips as she turned to face him. She was nervous of course, but she was honored to have been chosen.

"Oh, and thanks for last night too," she giggled.

"Tch, now that you don't need to thank me for, that iron demon could wake the dead," he grumbled.

A snort of laughter escaped her and she beamed up at him. Pantherlily looked so very regal in his white council garb and had taken to staying in his battle form more and more.

"I have to go Lil, I'll be late for my next meeting."

"Wait, when are you leaving Levy?"

"Tomorrow morning," she threw over her shoulder as she headed in the direction of another tent.

Shit. He had quite a pissed off dragon slayer to find then he supposed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, plans were made for Levy's departure and provisions were gathered for her trip. She was exhausted just thinking of her solitary trek to the closest Avatar base and so she had arrived back to her tent weary and abruptly fallen asleep. However the sound of rustling leaves and retreating footsteps quickly roused Levy from her slumber.

She sighed, knowing immediately what it was and this was always worse than Gajeel's infernal snoring. She slipped quietly from the bedroll and glanced around for her council jacket. After several moments of fruitless searching,she gave up and she pushed her way out of the small, round tent and headed in the direction that she reckoned he had taken tonight.

Their brief fight this morning lingered in her mind and she wondered if her concern would be welcome. He often disappeared for hours during the night and would arrive back the next morning with dark circles marring his chiselled cheeks, just below his eyes.

Concern twisted in her gut, she ought to sleep, she'd be leaving in just a few hours, but she hadn't even had the chance to make peace with him over their small argument from this morning.

The moonlight shone high above her and presented the path to her. She shivered in the breeze as it wound its way beneath her nightwear but continued to head for the dark figure walking in the distance, silhouetted by the bright moonlight. She didn't dare call out to him in the stillness.

She stumbled on a root and her eyes left him for the briefest of moments but when she looked up again, he was gone.

She resisted the urge to curse in frustration, instead she continued in the approximate direction he had taken through the tall trees of the forest.

Suddenly strong hands grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around and Levy's heart leapt into her throat. She squeaked in surprise and his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shrimp, whaddaya doin'!?"

She pulled away from him. "I-uh,"_ crap._ "Well what are you doing?"

"Tch, still can't keep your nose out of my business."

She blushed furiously and another shiver racked her small frame.

"C'mon," he mumbled, pushing her gently in front of him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." As he said this he shrugged off his enormous council jacket that adorned his massive shoulders and unceremoniously dropped it over Levy's.

She swallowed another squeak of surprise and murmured a quick thanks, drawing the jacket more comfortably around her and delighting in its warmth and the reassuring scent of Gajeel. He said nothing and they continued to walk in silence before coming to the edge of a cliff. It stood tall above the forest below and gave a wonderful view of the vast expanse of green land. It was beautiful. The moon illuminated the scene and Levy gaped in wonder. A soft "gihi" met her ears with an accompanied smug expression of I knew you'd like it.

Gajeel trudged to the edge of the cliff and threw himself down on the damp grass. Levy swallowed nervously but followed him and took a seat next to him as the pair looked out over the dense forest below.

"Is this always where you come Gajeel?" she asked, her voice low as she was loath to disturb the serenity of the scene.

"Yea."

They sat in silence for a few moments longer as Levy plucked up her courage, "why?"

He was silent for so long that she was sure he wasn't going to answer her but eventually his gruff voice interrupted the tension that had settled around them.

"I knew her, the council woman we hadta save." Levy nodded, she had suspected as much. "She did a lot fer me back in my Phantom Lord days and I just never got to repay her kindness. Never got to show her who I'd become and that I wasn't just some brat anymore. But I was too late. If I had just been earlier…," regret and pain contorted his features.

"No Gajeel." She reached out and turned his face to hers. "You cannot think like that, you cannot blame yourself. She would be very proud of the man you are today and that is what's important, are you not showing your gratitude everyday just by being the good man I know you are?"

He turned away from her again.

"I vowed I'd live a meaningful life for her and to me that's protecting those I care about, but I can't even do that."

She looked at him in confusion and then it dawned on her. "My mission," she whispered.

"I promised I'd protect you and how can I now?"

"Gajeel, I can do this. I've learnt so much with the council and I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard, just like you. You need to believe I can take care of myself," she said firmly.

"You know that I do I just, gah! I just can't stand to see you hurt, Shrimp and if something happened and I wasn't there.."

Their minds briefly flashed back to Tenrou and Levy shuddered. But she'd come a long way since then. She sighed and her muscles suddenly felt very fatigued as the day caught up on her and the weight of expectation. She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I understand Gajeel."

They sat like this for a long time and slowly the sun began it's early morning rise and tendrils of light spread over the valley. Levy felt utterly content as she sat with Gajeel, his warm jacket warming her as she rested her head on his shoulder with his cheek resting comfortably on the crown of her soft blue hair.

* * *

He tossed and turned on his bed roll, he couldn't sleep. It was just so dark! It engulfed his tent completely, no slivers of light invaded to reassure him his bookworm was safe. Fear gnawed at his thoughts for her. She was strong, she could handle herself but he couldn't help but worry, this mission was a dangerous feat and a serious challenge at that, but if anyone could do it it'd be her. She had a knack for figuring out the most complicated of situations and she had a flair for the council's intelligence side of things, he'd just have to trust her.

_Be safe.. Levy… _


	3. A Golden Game

**So I robbed this little idea from The Young Elites by Marie Lu! It's a game in which you loop a golden necklace around the person you're most fond of. I fell in love with the idea and well.. here we are! :D**

**If you haven't read beyond chapter 395... run away there's a hint to a wonderful spoiler!**

* * *

**A Golden Game**

Levy smiled in utter contentment as she sat among her friends. She always loved the peaceful aftermath of an intense brawl, when the hot headed idiots involved would merely collapse into chairs and chat easily with one another.

Smiles and laughter were shared as Natsu and Lucy launched into their newest tale of a recent mission. Juvia grinned brightly from where she sat with Gray, Erza laughed easily with Jellal, and even Gajeel wore a small smirk.

_Gajeel._

He was so, unbearably impossible lately. He wouldn't speak to her, he would barely even acknowledge her existence and he absolutely refused to discuss the fact that Levy had indirectly kissed him.

Of course, she still swore vehemently that she had only been giving him air but Lucy teased her incessantly, regardless of what she said in defence of her actions. Her cheeks burned even now at the thought but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever stop pushing her away.

A flicker of movement caught Levy's eye and she watched as Mirajane approached them, just as Jet and Droy dropped into the two seats she had kept for them beside her.

"Hey mina," she greeted in her usual cheery manner.

"Mira, are you coming to join us?" Lucy asked, offering her a warm smile.

"No, no I just thought of an old game we used to play as kids and I found these old things in the back," she grinned, holding up a bunch of long, golden necklaces.

Levy resisted the urge to groan outright, _Mira must be up to her old tricks again,_ she thought, her heart beginning to flutter a little in her chest. Natsu blatantly groaned at the sight of the necklaces, Erza's face flooded with warmth and Gray let out a muttered "Oh here we go."

"What is it? What are they?" Juvia asked, her eyes shining with curiosity and confusion due to their reactions.

Mira chuckled lightly, "It's a game Juvia, it's simple really, you loop the necklace around the neck of the person you're most fond of-"

"_And!_ The person with the most necklaces wins!" Evergreen practically materialised out of thin air to cut in. "I'm sure it's no surprise that _I_ used to win often," she said with her familiar air of conceit.

A loud snort came from behind her and she quickly whirled on Elfman, threatening to turn him to stone where he stood. Levy chuckled at their antics as Mira passed out the chains. But who would she give hers to?

Jet and Droy quickly reached out and looped theirs over her head and she beamed at them happily.

"You'll always be our favourite, Levy," Droy announced with a wink and a smile.

"Not fair!" she whined, "I can't fit both your heads in this one necklace!"

Jet chuckled, "perhaps there's someone else you should give it to then." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively at this point and Levy battled the blush that threatened to creep up her face, knowing exactly to whom he was referring. Fortunately, they were interrupted by Juvia's excited squeal.

"Gray-sama, Juvia would like it very much if you would accept her necklace!"

A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as she looped it around his neck. Gray ran his fingers along it but turned his head away in embarrassment at such an obvious display of affection. Levy smiled at their adorable awkwardness and turned to look for Lucy, refusing to meet the eyes of a certain sullen dragonslayer who had just been given a golden necklace.

She spotted Lucy blushing prettily as Natsu slipped his chain around her neck, "You're my obvious choice, Luce," he pronounced, his sunny, infectious smile lighting up his features.

Lucy's blush deepened but she quickly looped hers around his neck too, Levy was loath to interrupt them and besides Mira would probably pin her with a demon glare if she did, so she promptly looked away and her eyes landed on the one person she had been adamantly avoiding.

His red irises clashed with her brown ones and in a surprising burst of courage, she made to step towards him. His eyes widened in surprise before he quickly masked his expression.

"Tch, stupid game," he muttered loudly before he sauntered off, stuffing the golden chain into his pocket as he went. Levy fought the tears that threatened to well up. That was_ it_, she was done. She wouldn't pine after him if he clearly did not return her feelings. His rejection was clear and Levy could only have her pride wounded so many times.

She spun around and caught Jet watching her with a pained, almost frustrated looking expression, he made to move towards her, to offer comfort and reassurance most likely, but she was tired of hearing that the man she had fallen in love with loved her back when he so evidently didn't.

She suppressed her tears and headed for the quiet balcony of the guild.

"Levy, are you alright? " a concerned Pantherlily asked, obscuring her path to the stairs.

"Yes, of course," she swallowed, pushing past the lump in her throat and forced herself to smile at her friend.

She made to move past him but suddenly remembered the necklace she still held in her hand. She smiled and quickly swooped down to loop it over his furry head and beamed at him.

He smiled in earnest, "Thank you, Levy, I'm most fond of you too."

He took note of the two around her neck and a small frown tugged at his features, "where's Gajeel?" he asked, under the pretence of casualty.

"How should I know?" she answered a little too quickly and inwardly cringed, "I mean I-eh, I think he left, the game was too stupid for him."

Lily sighed in exasperation and turned to say something more to the petite mage but she was already halfway up the stairs. _Gajeel always had to make such a mess of things didn't he_. He didn't see the need for Gajeel to hide his glaring attraction to Levy, despite their history. Besides, consistently pushing her away was only hurting her. Lily sighed again and spread his wings to go in search of his stubborn companion.

...

Levy twirled her hair absent-mindedly as she surveyed her beloved guild below her. She just needed a few minutes to herself, after all, it was incredibly frustrating to fall for such a confusing, iron-headed idiot.

She tucked her knees under her chin and scanned the hall when her attention was captured suddenly by Erza and Jellal. Erza stood with her back against a wooden beam in the corner of the guild, her cheeks glowing a deep shade of red that rivaled the vibrancy of her hair. Jellal stood inches from her face, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he fixed the golden chain he had just placed over her armor. A similar chain lay against his own chest and Levy felt a pang of jealousy which she quickly shoved away.

The pair were perfect for each other and they both deserved the loyal, resilient love that was between them. Levy looked away, not wanting to infringe on such a private moment and her attention was again quickly grasped, this time by a blushing Juvia. She clutched a familiar gold chain to her chest, a smile illuminating her features. Levy then quickly spotted Gray making his way to the exit, a small, pink tinge adorning his cheeks. Levy smiled despite her sour mood.

Gray was slowly becoming more comfortable with expressing his feelings, perhaps there was hope for her yet. She sighed heavily, it seemed no one but her suffered the unfairness of unrequited love.

_Oh! snap out of it, Lev,_ she hissed at herself, she pulled herself up and turned towards the stairs, determined to stop moping and to return to her friends but slammed into a solid, unexpected torso instead.

"G-Gajeel!," she stammered, caught off guard by the towering man. He didn't say anything, a far away look lingered in his red eyes before he turned the full force of his gaze on her, considering her. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he held himself back.

Levy's heart beat in an erratic pattern and she hardly dared to breathe. There was something so intense about this moment as they stood there, their eyes locked on one another. Levy couldn't help but notice how close they were standing, or the way the light glinted off the metal piercings of his brow or how they intensified his expression.

He was dark, mysterious and intense and heat pooled in Levy's stomach. She averted her eyes and cast them downwards, what was he doing? He twitched suddenly as if shaking himself from his thoughts or from where he was immersed in Levy's bright eyes and reached into his baggy pockets and produced the gold necklace.

Levy's breath hitched and she looked at him in surprise as he smoothly draped it around her neck, his calloused skin catching on the smoothness of her own at the base of her neck. As he leaned in she caught his spicy, metallic scent that was all Gajeel and blushed as their eyes clashed once more, his face only mere inches from her own.

Her eyes traveled down to his lips almost subconsciously and he pulled away from her abruptly. Bitter disappointment coursed through her and anger at his mixed messages. Too embarrassed to meet his eyes, she moved to turn away whilst muttering, "Thank you, Gajeel."

She took one step-

"Wait, Shrimp.." He rubbed the back of his neck in an obviously uncomfortable manner. Perhaps he was already regretting giving the necklace to her and its implications, he probably didn't even mean it, Pantherlily probably talked him into it.

Her thoughts must have reflected on her face because just as she turned to flee, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Heat blossomed on her skin from his touch and she turned her big, brown eyes up to him.

"Shit, this isn't how I wanted this to go," he uttered charmingly.

Levy's confusion got the better of her and a stray tear rolled its way down her cheek. Gajeel cursed softly again, his eyes softening, before reaching out and gently brushing the tear away with his thumb, simultaneously tipping her chin up. His eyes searched her face and upon finding no hesitation there, his lips finally sought out hers.

Fire rushed through her body, alighting her senses as his strong arms pulled her into a tighter embrace. She pushed herself up on her toes raising her arms up to his neck to sift her hands through his raven black mane of hair. She deepened the kiss and he gasped softly against her mouth and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

He may not be able to say it just yet, but for her, for now, his actions spoke loudly enough.

She pressed her lips to his once more in a brief kiss, before pulling away. Gajeel lowered his forehead to hers as they attempted to catch their stolen breath.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be."

"So, where's my necklace then?" He asked with a wry grin.

"Oh.. I actually um.. I gave it to Lily.." she said sheepishly.

He looked at her in surprise and chuckled, "that damn cat!"

She giggled and he quickly swooped in to claim her lips once more, effectively rendering her speechless.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who follow _An Assassin's Iron Heart_, I plan to get writing for that this week so expect an update maybe this day next week! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Broken

**A medieval au during a time of war and slavery. I wrote this for angst week.. so yeah, *angst warning!***

**I changed my pen name as well so it matches my tumblr username :) I upload fanfics there first so if you like them, feel free to check out my blog, it's filled with gajevy goodness! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Broken **

The tolling of the bells resounded throughout the small village, cutting through the silence of the crisp night air. Levy's eyes snapped open.

_Raiders._

Her heart began to race as she stumbled to her feet and lurched towards the window. She gasped in pain immediately as her skin stretched and the gashes on her back tore open once more. She felt the blood begin to trickle down her back but paid it no heed, her attention was fully captured by the scene of chaos that had unfolded outside of her tiny window.

Fire roared through the village, licking at the houses and burning them to the ground. Men on horseback tore through the village's streets, wielding wicked looking blades that glinted menacingly in the moonlight. Haunting screams ripped through the air and Levy's heart seized with fear.

She couldn't stay here, the fire would destroy this house, destroy her. A whimper escaped her as she realised the hopelessness of her situation. After all, she was shackled to an iron clamp in the ground.

She pulled at the manacles that encased her wrists, perhaps if she pulled hard enough, her tiny hands would slip through. Her arms strained against the large chains but the shackles held fast. Tears welled up in her eyes, no, no, this cannot be it, I will not die here, I will not die a slave.

A great boom shook the city as the fire engulfed another house, its hunger insatiable. It was close now, so close. The embers licked at the house next door and Levy, desperately yanked at her chains, her desperation consuming her.

"Master! MASTER! _PLEASE_!" she hated the tremble and desperate pitch of her tone but her courage had fled. No answer came, in truth, she had never expected one. They had gone, left her for dead, refusing her mercy and pity for the final time.

Levy sank to her knees, her will drained, her death inevitable. Tears rolled down her face creating a path through the filth and grime. She would die a slave, she would never take back her freedom after 14 years of suffering at the hands of those who had stolen her as a child from her family, from her happiness. But perhaps death would give her another sort of freedom, at least she would be rid of the callous tongue of her master, of the beatings and of the whip.

Yes, Levy McGarden would welcome death.

The crackling of the fire became louder and Levy knew it was beginning to devour her prison, the house she had suffered in. The smoke begin to weave its way into her tiny basement room, thick tendrils curled in the air and it began to get increasingly difficult to breathe. Her lungs ached and fits of coughing shook her small frame as the fire continued to grow, ravenous for destruction.

A desolate sob escaped her for no one would mourn her, no one would even know she had died, no one would care but she would be free._ Finally free._

She looked to the window, her heart steeled once more and greeted death as the smoke burned her eyes and her head swam. A lone figure stood in the street staring through her tiny window.

She imagined how she must look in her small, torn and tattered white shift, her brown eyes lost and empty and her usually vibrant blue hair dulled by the smoke and ash that swirled around it. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone.

Another crash came from upstairs and a window shattered. The flames were growing and spitting, they finally spread into the basement, travelling along the walls and alighting her sleeping palette. Levy shut her eyes, her throat constricting painfully, she had at least hoped she would have passed out by now but alas, the gods would deny her even that small mercy.

Something grasped her shoulder suddenly and her eyes flew open and were met by intense irises of red. Death had come for her at last. Resigned to her fate, she smiled up at him weakly but he snarled angrily at her before yanking her to her feet. He drew a lethal looking blade from a scabbard across his back and swung it down towards her.

A hoarse cry escaped her,_ would even Death treat her so cruelly?_ But a weight dropped from her manacled hands and the iron chains dropped to the floor.

The heat of the flames grew to an unbearable intensity and suddenly his thick, muscular arms were around her as he flung her unceremoniously over his shoulder and carried her from the burning wreck of her prison into the cold, night air.

A horse galloped past and he whistled a command for him to slow before running and grabbing a fistful of the dark horse's mane and hoisting himself onto its still moving back. He set the small, trembling girl in front of him, his steel-like arms encasing her in a protective hold as they raced to join the tail end of the raiders' trail.

She was barely conscious as she slumped back against the man's solid chest but she was alive. This man was not death after all, but her saviour.

_**You took me from my life of pain**_

Weeks passed in a blur of action and yet Levy felt safer than she had for the past 14 years.

The leader of the raiders, Gajeel Redfox was a gruff man. His iron piercings that adorned his features combined with his intense garnet eyes were enough to unnerve anyone but Levy saw beneath the hard exterior and what she saw was enough to set her heart pounding and her skin tingling whenever he was near.

In truth, she didn't know why he saved her, she didn't think he even knew why himself but she was grateful. She feared him at first, his language was all hard edges and she couldn't understand him. He was quick to anger and often picked fights with his men but she also saw fierce loyalty within him and passion.

When her wounds bled from the gashes on her back, he tended to her. His calloused hands were always gentle as he washed the grime from a day of hard riding from her back and applied fresh bandages.

When the cuts healed, they scarred, but he realised quickly that they were not the only scars she bore. The others however lurked beneath the surface, ones that disturbed her dreams and gave way to haunting nightmares of the punishments she had taken, of the hardships she had endured.

But he'd wake her from the clutches of her nightmares and he'd hold her as she cried brokenly, pressed tightly against his warm chest. His hands would travel through her soft, blue hair and he'd hum softly until her eyes drifted closed to the deep rumbling of his voice.

Living with the wild raiders quickly freed her of her shame and the fear that had been instilled in her, by her years served as a slave, slowly ebbed away. He helped her to overcome it. Gradually her wounds began to heal, she shed her burdens and she rode free with the raiders.

She hesitantly began to pick up their language and within weeks, she was practically fluent, she had always had a knack for languages anyway. It wasn't long before she began to develop an interest in the books they carried with them and so Gajeel took it upon himself to teach her to read.

Each night he'd come to her tent and go through the letters and words with her until she had grasped each sound and meaning. She grew passionate fairly quickly about literature and with each passing day grew ever fonder of the leader of the Iron Raiders.

_**You taught me to find joy…**_

_**To find love..**_

No, it did not take long for the pair to fall in love.

Inseparable and fiercely loyal, their love was a breathtaking sight and the envy of many. He vowed to never leave her side and she his, but they learned quickly to never tempt fate. Yes, fate had a fondness of challenging such strong promises, a way of shattering them and fate put their vow to the test…

* * *

The battle horns had long since ceased but the ghost of the harsh clamour of clashing swords still lingered in the air. Bodies lay strewn about but Levy prayed he'd be okay, he had to be okay, he promised.

_He promised._

Pitiful groans came from the men as they took their last breaths on the desolate scene of the aftermath of a great battle. The harsh sun glared down on the barren land of yellow sand. Two bands of raiders had slaughtered each other in droves _and for what?_ Levy thought bitterly.

She continued to stumble past men she had come to know and respect, their eyes stared unblinkingly at the clear sky above and she prayed that they had found peace.

Other women from the Iron Raiders, ones who had not fought, followed Levy through the carnage, delivering mercy to the dying and saving those they could but Levy had eyes for only one.

A tangle of dark hair caught her eye and a sob lodged in her throat.

"No, no,** no**_,_ _please_ Gajeel!"

She stumbled towards him, her feet kicking up small storms of sand behind her. She sank to her knees before him, tears streaming down her face and her chest ached.

"L-Levy?" his gruff voice was weak and laced with pain, his breaths came in alarmingly short gasps.

"I'm here, Gajeel, I'm here," her voice broke with sorrow. The pallor of his skin set her heart to racing but the sight of an arrow protruding from his chest almost stopped it entirely.

"I-I'm sorry, it- was s-stupid to take on s-so many," each laboured breath he took caused him even more pain.

"Ssh Gajeel please, it's going to be okay, everything will be okay, we just have to get you to a healer, I'll get-"

His hand shifted in the sand as she made to turn and call for help and he took her small hand in his.

"Shrimp… We b-both know it's too late for t-that."

She couldn't hold back her tears, they dripped off her face and onto the dry, parched sand.

"I can't do this without you Gajeel, you promised…._ you promised_."

His hand reached up as she trembled, and he cupped her face gently. She held it there, his hand clasped tightly in her own as if she could tether him to this earth if she just held on tightly enough.

"You're strong Levy, s-so much stronger t-than you give yourself credit f-for. You're the strongest woman I kn-know, it's why I f-fell in love with you."

"Don't Gajeel, please! You can't!"

"I love you Shrimp, j-just wish we had more t-time."

"Don't leave me.." she whispered her voice hoarse as she trembled.

He hissed in pain and scrunched his eyes shut, baring his teeth against the agony.

"I-I don't have much time, tell me you'll be o-okay, you hafta k-keep living Levy.."

She nodded despite the anguish of her heart, never had she felt such pain.

"We'll be together again Gajeel, right?" she whispered, her eyes seeking his captivating red ones, the eyes she had gotten lost in so many times before.

"Yeah Lev, I'm only breaking my p-promise for a bit."

He offered her a weak smile and his eyelids drooped. She stared at his torn lips, how different they looked now to the ones that had so often moved passionately against her own. Lips that had sparked desire and love within her, but also lips that had taught her his language and to read, her greatest passion.

A heartbroken smile tugged at her lips but it quickly vanished when she realised his chest had ceased to rise.

"G-Gajeel?" Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper, she refused to let herself believe it, she squeezed his hand in her own.

"_Gajeel._."

But his fingers did not even twitch in response, he was gone. He had left her behind and gone where she could not follow and it shattered her heart. She felt she would drown in her sorrow as she mourned the loss of her love, of her saviour.

_**But you left me that day in the dust, beneath the glaring sun, on the battlefield of destruction.**_

_**I could not follow.**_

_**You asked me to live and I will keep my promise..**_

_**even though you did not keep yours.**_


	5. Stowaway

**Hi all! This next one is kind of like a pirate's au in which Levy plays stowaway on a ship Gajeel works on.**

**Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Stowaway**

Levy crouched behind a large wooden crate and squeezed her eyes shut, hardly daring to breathe. She was never going to get away with this. Oh gods, what on earth was she doing? Her heart thumped in her chest as the voice drew closer.

"Prepare to set sail within the hour and someone strap these damn boxes down, ye lazy bastards," the gravelly voice called out.

She prayed the captain wouldn't spot her among his cargo. He was a large man with thick muscular arms and scars that marred almost every inch of his body. His thick, dark brown beard gave his appearance an even more intimidating edge and his small rat-like eyes missed nothing.

The captain was renowned for his cruelty in the small town by the docks and Levy had often heard tales of his unforgiving nature. However, she had failed to realise that she had boarded his very own ship, until it was well and truly too late. Sailors around him scrambled to carry out his will, no one daring to displease him. It was immediately obvious that his control was absolute.

Levy was certain now that she had picked the worst ship in the dock to attempt to stow away in, but it was the only one headed for America, and hopefully, to her new life. But she couldn't help but question herself for the umpteenth time that day, if the voyage was truly worth it. Thoughts of what the captain may do to her if she was discovered bombarded her mind and the last of her nerves shrivelled up.

She couldn't do this, there was no way she'd manage to make it to America unbeknownst to the captain and his resolutely loyal crew. She needed to get off this ship and fast. Panic clawed at her and she suppressed the urge to make a desperate run for the deck, she needed to be careful if she wanted to survive.

She rose slowly from her crouched position and cast a wary glance around her. She pushed a stray blue lock of hair behind her ear and drew her dark woollen cloak tighter around her small shoulders. Stepping forward timidly, she kept her eyes fixed on the stairs that led to the upper decks.

A shadow appeared suddenly on the stairs and Levy froze before scrambling for cover behind the cargo once more. She didn't have much time left, "_this newcomer better leave fast_," she thought, her mind racing, or else she'd be stuck on this ship with a murderous captain for the next 3 weeks.

"Bastard. Always gives me the fuckin' shit jobs," a rough voice grumbled.

Levy stifled a sound of surprise, that was the first she'd heard of someone daring to speak ill of their captain. More rumbling complaints came from the man, whom she presumed was strapping down the cargo, due to the clamour he was making.

Snippets of his colourful language reached her ears and unable to restrain herself, she rose slowly in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the mysterious crew member. Her legs shook as she extended them but she ignored her fear and, in a moment of fleeting bravery, threw a glance at him from the top of her box.

Fortunately, his attention was captured by his designated task and Levy was given a brief moment to quietly observe the man. He looked young, perhaps in his twenties. He had long, black hair that was held back by a red and black bandanna and was pulled into a low pony tail that caused it to cascade down his back. His face was all sharp angles and it was accentuated by round metal studs. His exposed muscular arms flexed as he worked and Levy found herself deeming him rather handsome, despite her grave situation.

"Oi! Redfox!" A sharp call came from above.

The man turned just as Levy dropped to the floor, her heart racing,_ that was close, too close, he'd almost seen her. _

"We need you up top, we're casting off," came the same voice again.

"Yeah, gimme a damn minute," he yelled back.

She thought his voice held a tinge of wariness now and she clung to the hope that he hadn't seen her. The ship's hold went eerily silent, anticipation and tension building up in the air.

Levy trembled in trepidation and edged forward to sneak a glance around the side of the great box. She couldn't see him,_ perhaps he'd gone up top like he had said?_

Without warning a large hand clamped over her mouth and Levy's consequent scream was effectively muffled. His other arm spun her around roughly and he slammed her into the crate, his eyes pinning hers with a fierce intensity.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Shortstack!?" he growled at her.

Levy merely stared at him wide eyed, she had never met anyone before with such unsettling irises of red, she battled the urge to cry out again, and fought desperately against his iron grip. Her efforts were futile however, so she resorted to glaring at him, her brown eyes sparkling in anger.

He quirked a studded eyebrow at her before speaking again.

"I'm gonna release your mouth and yer gonna talk, got it?"

She nodded curtly and he released her.

"Now what the hell are you doing?" he asked again, his grip tightening on her.

"Stowing away," she answered simply, there was no other believable alternative anyway, other than the truth.

He groaned, "why the fuck would you pick this ship? Trust me, Shrimp, you won't last. Go back to your family and come up with a different dream for adventure," he practically spat bitterly at her.

She fixed him with another glare, "My family are dead, I don't have the luxury of dreaming," she retorted, her words clipped.

He had the decency to at least look uncomfortable. "Well you don't want to be on this hell of a ship Shortstuff."

"I know," she whispered, her resolve crumbling, "I made a mistake." Her earlier panic resurfaced and tears swam before her eyes.

The man before her cursed softly, "Look, I can get ye off but it has to be right now before we cast off and I'll need you to trust me."

She nodded her head quickly and he held out a calloused palm to her, "c'mon Shrimp."

She frowned at him, "don't call me that, it's Levy."

He flashed a smile at her, "Gajeel."

But just as she placed her small hand in his, the ship lurched forward. Levy looked at him, her eyes widening in horror. They were out of time.

_"Shit."_

In a burst of blind panic she darted for the stairs like a startled rabbit, determined to get off the ship. Gajeel grunted in surprise as she pushed past him but quickly seized her wrist and spun her into his chest.

"Oi! Are you trying to get yerself killed? You can't go up there now, if he sees you he'll kill ye!"

She fought the urge to burst into tears and her lip trembled.

"Look, no one comes down here much, you could make the trip."

"But how will I get food? Where will I sleep?"

"Ye shoulda thought about that before you got on the damn ship, Shrimp."

She glared at him again, "don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I like if ye want my help."

Her mouth curled but she needed him, so she figured she might as well put up with his irritating nicknames.

"Stay here, I'll be back later with some food, stay hidden."

She nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to go through this alone but she couldn't help the trembles that coursed through her body. Could she trust him? But she supposed she didn't really have an alternative.

His jaw tightened and he shrugged off the cloak around his own shoulders and threw it to her, which she caught neatly. He then merely turned and headed for the stairs without saying another word.

"Thank you," she whispered, but he only raised a hand in acknowledgement as he climbed the stairs.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Levy remained undiscovered. Each night Gajeel would bring her food and keep her company for a short time, before he'd be called away to get back to work.

When she felt she would go mad from boredom, he dared to steal a book from the captain's minimal collection for her. Of course when she found it the next morning, he quickly brushed it off when she mentioned it, but the gesture was more than enough.

Some nights, when the captain demanded he play music for them, he'd insist on performing closer to the staircase that led to the ship's hold, just so she could listen too.

Levy found herself longing for darkness to fall so that he would come and find her. The logical side of her brain told her it was because she had little else to break up her day, but her heart whispered it was more.

Of course there were darker moments to Levy's difficult voyage. Upon the rare occasion that someone would come down to the ship's hold, Levy would be forced to hide, and wait in terror thinking that at any moment she would be found.

Fear became a most unwelcome companion to her days as fierce storms buffeted the ship, or the old wood creaked and groaned, convincing her it would come apart. Her loneliness weighed on her each day and she longed to see daylight, to simply breathe fresh air, just to escape the musty, damp and freezing conditions she was subjected to each day.

She was reminded each day of the captain's cruelty, which did not help to ease her frightened heart. His tongue's bite was sharp but the bite of his whip was sharper still. Gajeel often arrived bleeding from some punishment the captain had inflicted on him for his insolence.

Her thoughts drifted to Gajeel, of his intense expression that set her heart racing but also of his soft laugh and deep tone of voice that soothed it completely. !"_He's meant to be here be now_," she thought anxiously, hoping nothing had happened to him.

As if right on cue, she heard his approaching footsteps. She attempted to fix her filthy hair but the effort was futile, that was another hardship of living on this cursed ship.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and she beamed at him, lifting a small hand in greeting. He smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously and motioned for her to come to him.

She frowned but pushed herself to her feet. He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly in her own, her eyes shining with questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Ssh, Shorty you'll see."

He tugged on her hand and led her along the middle deck, pausing every now and again to listen for other crew members. Upon finding the coast to be clear, he pulled her to another staircase, one that led to the deck. He paused briefly at the top, scanning it wearily, before releasing Levy's hand and stepping out into the brisk night air.

Levy couldn't resist the smile that tugged on her lips as she inhaled fresh air for the first time in weeks. Although night had fallen, the ship's deck was illuminated by the glimmering stars and the vibrant full moon. The sea was surprisingly gentle as the ship crested the waves, her sails full from a helpful breeze.

Gajeel was watching Levy with his usual intensity, a small smile playing on his lips and a shiver travelled down her spine.

"Where is everyone?"

"Cap' called a meeting, he figures no one is stupid to miss it."

Levy could hear some crew members up at the prow of the ship, maintaining her course and the sails, but aside from that, only the sound of waves crashing met her ears. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a very long time. She followed as Gajeel moved to the stern, away from the activity and the pair looked out across the shimmering sea, rendered beautiful by the reflection of the stars.

"We should make port around this time tomorrow night so I'll help you get out from under that bastard's nose," he murmured, his voice obtaining a far away edge.

"Thank you Gajeel, for everything."

He simply grunted in response and they returned to surveying the ocean, their minds elsewhere.

"Why?" he suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you decide to play stow away?" He peered at her curiously from the corner of his eye. Levy swallowed the pain that climbed its way up her throat, preventing her from speaking.

"Shit Shrimp, y'okay?"

She nodded mutely, regaining her composure before answering in a quiet voice.

"I lived in a town stricken with poverty and ruled by cruelty. The plague hit my town a few weeks ago…. it took everything from me. My family, my friends." She cast her eyes down, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "I have nothing, _no one_, I couldn't stay there anymore, I just wanted, _needed_, a fresh start."

Silence blossomed between them once more after a murmured apology from Gajeel.

"I get it," he said after a time, "..the fresh start."

She turned to him, eager for him to elaborate.

He looked away from her, "Sometimes I think I can get off this damned ship, make a new life, ye know, escape that mad bastard of a captain. But the sea is all I got, it's all I know."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Gajeel."

He turned to her, garnet eyes piercing her to the core but she held her ground, but before she got the chance to speak, he froze. His eyebrows knitted together and he held up a hand to stop her.

"Redfox! Oi, Redfox! You back here?"

Levy's eyes widened in surprise at the proximity of the stranger's call. Gajeel tensed like a cat before it springs and suddenly plucked Levy off her feet easily and swung her behind a large mast.

Their bodies rigid with tension, they held their breath as they waited for the danger to pass. Levy couldn't help but notice how close he was. His arms rested either side of her shoulders on the worn wood, effectively caging her in. Their legs were practically entangled and Levy's hand was balled in Gajeel's shirt. A blush spread across her face and a small noise escaped her.

He looked at her in puzzlement, peering down at her as she stared up at him, her back pressed firmly against the mast. An involuntary shiver travelled up her spine once more. He looked so very handsome bathed in the starlight. His eyes travelled down to her lips and her breath caught in her throat. He leaned forward ever so slightly and she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes.

"Check below decks lads!"

The sudden voice startled the pair and they both looked away, embarrassment causing their cheeks to flame and Gajeel pushed away from her.

All too soon, their time was lost and they were forced to sneak back into the dreary depths of the ship. They descended the familiar steps of the hold and Gajeel turned to leave, muttering about coming at dawn to plan her escape. Levy beamed at the realisation that she would finally be off the ship but her stomach twisted suddenly. It also meant that she'd never see Gajeel again, never again see his cheeky smirk or those expressive red eyes, nor would she ever again hear his signature laugh. She'd never receive his protection or concern again or his small selfless acts that evoked such happiness in her.

"Gajeel, wait," she reached out and caught his hand, taking a deep breath. "Come with me."

His mouth parted slightly and he looked at her with a slightly stunned expression.

"I-I, Shrimp, I can't."

"Why? You can't possibly want to stay on this ship? You said it yourself, about wanting a fresh start?" Her expression turned from hope to confusion bitter disappointment and hurt.

A shadow crossed his features at her reaction and his body seemed to grow suddenly weary. "I just - can't."

Without offering a further explanation, he turned on his heel and left leaving Levy behind in utter confusion and hurt mingled with embarrassment.

* * *

The town was quiet that night but villagers sat glued to their windows, as they often did, waiting for anything of interest to capture their attention.

Darkness had fallen and a ship had recently docked. As the weary crew worked to unload the cargo, two figures slipped by presumably unnoticed.

A puzzling pair as one towered high above the other slight figure and yet, in a way, they seemed perfect for one another.

The man stopped at the beginning of a dark alley and cast a wary glance around before turning to his shorter companion, he gripped her slight shoulder and murmured something in her ear. Her head dropped and she turned from him but in one quick, fluid motion he grasped her hand and reeled her in close. He pushed the matted strands of hair back from her face, tilting her small face up to his angular one and pressed his lips to hers.

She melted into his body, twining her arms around his neck as she raised herself up on her toes. A fierce longing was evident in their body language and yet he pushed her away gently, his mouth forming the word "go." And so she did, she ran from him, raising one hand to her face as her feet slapped the cobblestones, to brush away some fallen tears.

The tall figure watched that alley long after she was gone, before he eventually returned to the docks, a dejected air surrounding him.

But what many of the townspeople did not see was the long haired man's snap decision to run. He ran from the cruel ship, from the docklands, from his old life on the sea in search of a new one with a small, kind stowaway with a brave heart and blue hair.


	6. Revenge

_**Those new communications lacrima are just a source for trouble and pranks..what happens when Gajeel gets a hold of Levy's?**_

**Hi guys, thank you so much for you reviews, I love reading them! Here's the next one-shot, it's a more light hearted, fluffy one :) It's set around chapter 438 but I don't think there's any note-worthy spoilers aside from the communications lacrima and even then, it's not exactly a spoiler! **

**Thanks again, enjoy~**

* * *

**Revenge**

"Damn communications lacrima, it's more trouble than it's worth!" Levy huffed angrily and threw herself down on the double bed.

The sound of the shower from the next room reached her ears along with a rumbling humming. She fought the urge to smile at the singing. Gajeel was in her bad books right now, and she wasn't about to let him off so easily.

She had left her portable lacrima with Gajeel for only a short while, but it was a decision she quickly regretted. Her first indication that he had tampered with it was when she unlocked it and saw her new wallpaper; a selfie of Gajeel, Jet, Droy and Lily all pulling ridiculous faces, surrounding a very bewildered looking Lucy.

Of course, Levy had been thrilled with such a cute, surprise photo, however her next surprise wasn't so fantastic. She had decided to head over to Magnolia's library as she had spied its new and improved look upon entering the town.

It was rather busy but Levy soon lost herself among the enormous stacks of hardbacks as she browsed the titles, enjoying the serene atmosphere. However, just as she'd found an interesting book to sit down with, the peaceful atmosphere was compromised by an extremely loud, gruff voice, a voice Levy recognised immediately.

_**"Colourful, colourful! Shooby doo bop! Tremble with love, steel grey metallic! Doo, doo, doo, shalala"**_

Levy had frantically fished her lacrima out of her satchel, cursing the ring tone she certainly had not chosen, but the damage was done at that stage. Disapproving eyes and withering glares sought her out from all angles and soon had Levy rushing from the building, her cheeks flaming.

As she had made her way down the street, the blasted thing started ringing again and curious looks shot her way while others stifled giggles. Her cheeks burned as she eventually managed to get it to shut up and finally managed to open the messages.

One from Lucy read; _"I get the feeling that wasn't you… lol"_

In confusion she'd opened the second, this time from Natsu; "_HAHAHA! You can count on me, Shrimp! That nickname is GOLD!"_

After a brief moment of confusion as to why Natsu was calling her that damned nickname Gajeel had given her, Levy found the text that he had sent to absolutely every single one of her contacts, requesting that from now on they call her '_Shrimp_' or _'Levy McShortstuff_.'

Only one thought had stuck with her as she stomped her way to Gajeel's temporary lodgings, she was going to kill him.

However, after she let herself in with the key he had given her, she discovered he was in the shower and so now, here she sat waiting to fume at him.

She glanced around the small, plain room looking for something to distract her while she waited, when her attention was grasped by a small screen lighting up in the poorly lit room on the bedside table, indicating Gajeel had received a new message.

It was just too perfect an opportunity, she dived for the device, a devious smile tugging at her lips as her fingers flew across the screen. The water shut off and she quickly put the lacrima back in place, attempting to compose her features and suppress the giggles that bubbled up.

She supposed revenge was better than a telling off, especially for her dragon slayer.

Gajeel emerged, towelling off his long, dark hair. Black loose trousers hung from his hips and his toned torso glistened from where he hadn't bothered to properly dry himself.

"Hey, I thought I heard you out here Shrimp."

Her mouth twitched at the nickname but she ignored it, "yeah, I let myself in, hope you don't mind."

"That's kinda why I gave ye a key, " he threw the towel to the side and approached the bed grinning. "So, anything of interest happen today?"

"No," she answered nonchalantly, "just went to the library for a few hours and caught up with Jet and Droy."

"Oh, nothing odd?" The childlike glee had diminished a little from his red eyes, she fought the urge to smile again but he leaned in close, the smell of his intoxicating scent mixed with soap clouded her senses, "then I better take advantage of this while you're still talking to me."

She yelped as he suddenly leaped for her, swooping her into his arms, chuckling at her startled reaction. She flashed him a delighted grin before his lips crashed into hers, and all thoughts of communications lacrima were forgotten. She sighed softly as he trailed light kisses down her neck to her collarbone. A shiver of pleasure rushed through her as she felt his warm breath on her neck and he nibbled gently on her ear before whispering,

"So are you staying the night then?"

She nodded her head, there was nothing she wanted more.

* * *

_"U comin' round later, I'll be cookin'?"_

_"HAHAHAHA, you.. cooking!? I'll pass on that one!"_

Gajeel looked at his communications lacrima in confusion, but Levy always said she liked his cooking? Had he done something to annoy her? Oh wait.. of course he had..

_"U okay?"_

_"Yeah? Can you stop texting me now bolts for brains?"_

Shit, she must be really mad, these were not the usual texts he got from his Shrimp.

_"Sorry, it was just a bit of fun, I'll make it up to u tonight, promise."_

_"Metal head, you got a screw loose or somethin!?_"

_**Metal head… bolts for brains.**__._ His eyes darted to the top of the screen, this sounded like the way Natsu texted! However, the name read Levy up the top. But hang on.. where was that little shrimp emoticon that he'd gihi'd for ages over?

The realisation dawned on him.

His fingers moved frantically as he quickly typed and attempted to salvage his pride; _"Hey fuck off flame breath, quit textin me!"_

**_Shit._**

Levy McGarden wasn't one to be trifled with, just how many contacts had she switched around!?

"Damn lacrima!" he growled, "more trouble than it's damn well worth!"


End file.
